fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
CBS Television Stations
CBS Television Stations is a subsidiary of CBS Corporation which holds the company's CBS-owned-and-operated stations. On July 16, 2016, Kruejac left his position at Fox in order to become the CEO of CBS Television Stations, Inc. On November 26th, 2016, CEO Kruejac announced that he would co-run CBSTS with 18davd71. He will run the CW O&O's that the company owns including buying, selling or trading any CW O&O's. This will make CBS the first network-owned station group to be co-run on this wikia. Here is a list of CBS-owned stations, CW and Independent stations below: Stations: WCBW- CBS 12 New York KLA-TV- CBS 8 Los Angeles WJSZ- CBS 3 Chicago WCVF- TV2 Chicago WKYW- CBS 4 Philadelphia KEIT- CBS 5 Dallas KZXT- CBS 18 San Francisco KUCL- CBS 59 Houston WBDK- CBS 11 Boston WATG- CBS 7 Atlanta KTOE- CBS 20 Phoenix KAIS- TV60 Phoenix WZZD- CBS 22 Detroit KWFO- CBS 14 Seattle KOKV- CBS 10 Minneapolis KBMS- TV12 Minneapolis WYAM- CBS 50 Miami WXAH- Paramount 61 Miami KLZ-TV- CBS 8 Denver KOCT- TV38 Denver WDBO- CBS 3 Orlando WUCE- CBS 21 Charlotte WHOF- CBS 13 Pittsburgh KSAP- CBS 6 Portland KNLS- CBS 4 San Diego WCAN- CBS 25 Milwaukee WBLS- TV8 Milwaukee WVNJ- CBS 9 Cincinnati. WAOS- TV31 Cincinnati KATN- CBS 11 Austin WBHM- CBS 31 Birmingham WTCA- CBS 12 Tuscaloosa WJVM- CBS 12 Jacksonville CHBT- CBS 6 Buffalo WLDK- CBS 11 Green Bay KAGI- TV4 Lake Charles KJSK- TV 55 Lubbock WNZB- TV43 Panama City WHGA- CBS 5 Harrisonville WMEA- CBS 4 Marquette WNMA- CBS 5 Meridian WDFS- TV9 Meridian CW O&O Stations: KMYX- CW 49 Houston KTBL- CW 12 San Diego KCIT- CW 15 Kansas City WXJV- CW 15 Jacksonville KFRC- CW 18 Fresno WTOS- CW 40 Toledo WMNB- CW 12 Elmira Fictional/Non-DMA Cities: KAUH- CW 11 Surprise KBAG- CW 16 Angel Grove KBFH- CBS 4 Broadus KCCO- CBS 2 Dreton KFAA- TV8 Dreton KCEM- CW 23 Chandler KCMV- CBS 12 Mission Viejo KCCW- CW 53 Mission Viejo KCTY- TV46 Vice City KCRB- CBS 2 Carlsbad KCQG- CBS 8 Lewisville KCWC-CD- CBS 2 Vancouver KCWP- CW 11 Paradise KDDY- CBS 5 Pickford KETY-TV- CBS 10 Eloy KFHQ- CBS 13 Fremont KGUL- CBS 65 Galveston KHCA- TV49 Histeria Town KIEX- TV51 San Fierro KLCF- CBS 11 Brinson KLHC- CBS 2 Azle KLPX- CBS 13 Junction KLHX- CW 42 Junction KMNP- CBS 10 Walker KMZM- CBS 7 Miles City KPBY- CW 41 Paleto Bay KQLT- CBS 23 Preston KQQA- CBS 13 Bellevue KRSL- CBS 22 Lewport KSQU- CBS 10 Tyson KUAB-TV- CW 43 Benton KVNA- CBS 23 Flagstaff KZFE- TV19 Fort Madison KWOV- CBS 6 Wayouttatown WBCF- CBS 7 Webchesterfield WBTM- TV24 Tishomingo WENF- CBS 15 Enochville WEQG-TV- TV2 Canterlot WGHY- TV33 Hurlock WHAB- CBS 12 Hagerstown WHDO- CBS 2 Hollywood WHTF- TV15 Haley Top WIOT-DT- CBS 10 Mayberry WIVC- CBS 2 Ivantown WLSQ- TV11 Clearwater WMGH- CBS 42 Kazoo Pass WNBP (TV)- CBS 58 Pearl City WNQA- CBS 7 Marshall WNTR- CBS 7 Newark WOGG- CBS 2 Chiefland WPFH- TV35 Plant City WQCT- CBS 13 Talbot WTVG- CBS 3 Ocean Drive WXNO- CBS 11 Garden City Canadian Stations: KETI-TV- CBS 15 St. Albert CBZ- CBS 4 Red Deer CDKA- CBS 2 Saskatoon Italian Stations: KLWG- CBS 7 Udrogoth Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS affiliated stations